


Just What You Need

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stark Week 2017 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gadgets, M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Bucky falls asleep while Tony is working on the arm and wakes up to the unexpected.





	Just What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth/gifts).



> Another for Vashoth! This is the last one you get for this week, dear!
> 
> Based on this: Tony upgrades the arm and suddenly it has Gadgets. Bucky is alarmed and about fourteen knives, a blow torch and a “warning” alarm suddenly unfold from the arm.

It wasn’t unusual for Bucky to doze during the arm’s maintenance sessions. It seemed absurd, even, considering how on-edge he’d been upon first arriving at the tower. Their first maintenance session had ended rather quickly with Bucky punching Tony in the face the moment he’d touched the arm. (There’d been a lot of guilt and apologies immediately after, but Tony had brushed them all aside.) Tony was just so gentle and _good_. He lulled Bucky into a feeling of complete safety and contentedness. Tony and his workshop were a safe haven. No one would hurt Bucky here. He could drop his guard and be just fine.

He could just barely feel the pressure and movement of Tony’s tools in this arm, but there was no pain involved. It was almost rhythmic, even, and Bucky felt himself drifting off to the sensation and the sound of Tony’s cheerful babble. Tony loved to talk, not so much to hear his own voice but just as another way to keep his mind occupied. Bucky used to try and stay awake to pay attention to it, but had quickly learned Tony was just as happy talking to his unconscious body. (Which was actually kind of creepy, when he put it like that. Best not to do that again.)

It was a loud crash that awoke him, and Bucky jerked up and off the couch he’d been reclining on while Tony worked. He whirled in the direction of the noise, metal arm coming up to protect himself without conscious thought. His brain caught up to him a half-second later when he realized that a) he was in Tony’s lab and therefore safe and b) his arm was _shifting_.

DUM-E and Tony were both staring at him with wide eyes, Tony’s shirt and pants covered in green slime and the blender on the floor between them. Bucky’s attention was all on his arm, though. The plates had slid aside to reveal a fucking _arsenal_ and that hadn’t been there when he’d fallen asleep. He could see the hilts of at least four blades, protruding just enough for him to be able to grab them, what looked like some sort of laser gun, and god knew what else. He couldn’t even _identify_ all of it.

“Oh,” Tony said, like he was only mildly surprised Bucky’s arm had turned into an armory while he was sleeping, “I guess I should dial back the calibration on that a bit, huh?”

“What?”

The word was barely out of Bucky’s mouth before an ear-splitting siren began to wail. Bucky instinctively went to cover his ears only to have his left eardrum nearly rupture because the sound was coming _from his fucking arm_.

“Shit!” Tony exclaimed, scrambling over to him. “Sorry, sorry!”

He reached into one of the open plates in Bucky’s arm and felt around with his fingers for a moment before the alarm finally cut out, leaving a ringing silence in its wake. He smiled up at Bucky sheepishly.

“What,” Bucky gasped out, feeling completely lost, “the _fuck_ was _that_?”

Tony cringed.

“I, uh, might have added a couple extra features to your arm. I was trying to set it up so it would activate in a surprise situation, but I guess I miscalibrated it?”

Bucky stared at him for a moment before his shoulders sagged and he dragged a hand down his face.

“You… How long was I _asleep?_ ”

Tony shrugged.

“A couple hours, maybe? Are you having nightmares again? Sleeping alright?”

Bucky snorted. Only Tony would be concerned about his sleep and still take advantage of it to install extra weapons in his arm.

“Yeah, I’m sleeping okay,” he reassured the man, giving him a soft smile. “I just always sleep better with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you all tomorrow with the next Stark Week update!


End file.
